


Dad and Papa

by IamSage88



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Aaron is a lawyer, Family Bonding, Kid Derek, Kid Emily, Kid Fic, Kid JJ, Kid Penelope, Kid Spencer, Mention Jason Gideon, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Parent Aaron Hotchner, Parent David Rossi, Team as Family, family au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-01-29 01:41:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12620284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IamSage88/pseuds/IamSage88
Summary: Aaron Rossi-Hotchner and David Rossi-Hotchner have five kids. Three daughters and two sons. They love their kids more then anything. Now if only they got along all the time...





	1. Chapter One

"I want to be like Papa and work at the BAU," four-year-old Spencer says happily. Emily rolls her eyes and Derek shakes his head.

The two eight-year-olds look at him and wait for him to understand. "Spencer. You can't have the same job as Dad or Papa. Derek's already being Dad and I choose to be Papa. You gotta be like JJ and Penelope and just help us. You can be Derek's assistant," Emily says. Spencer looks at them before sadly before nodding in determination.

Emily and Derek smiled happily before running outside to "catch the bad guys" (A.K.A. the two neighbor boys that wanted to play cops and robbers). Spencer tries to stay by Derek's side, but instead trips and falls on his face.

Spencer starts to cry which annoys the other until they see his face. Spencer had a bloody nose. This just happened to be the first bloody nose any of them had ever seen (as far as they knew).

The neighbor boys ran off, Emily went to get their parents, and Derek went to his little brother. Unsure of what to do he just hugs his brother and says it will be okay.

You can imagine Aaron's shock and fear when Emily ran inside crying. "Hey princess. Are you okay? What happened?" Aaron asks, hugging his eldest daughter.

She could only sob for a few moments. "Sp-Spencer's face is all bloody," she explains. Emily felt her dad pick her up and run outside. Little did she know, Aaron though his son was outside dying. 

Relief spread through out Aaron's body when he realized Spencer only had a bloody nose. He gently sat Emily down and went over to Spencer. He picks up a crying Spencer and hold him tight. "Hey bubba. It's okay," Aaron reassures him.

Spencer sniffles and looks up. "Daddy, my face hurts," Spencer sobs.

"Shh. I know bubba, I know," Aaron says. He carries Spencer inside, Emily and Derek following behind. They go to the kitchen for paper towels to wipe up the blood. 

Aaron wipes Spencer's face with a wet towel and sticks some in each nostril. 

During this strange happening, JJ and Penelope come in for a snack. JJ and Penelope both know about bloody noses because even though JJ's seven and Penelope is six, they have the same recess time. A little over two weeks ago, a girl got a bloody nose by running into a slide.

JJ looks at her brother with sympathy while Penelope looks at him with curiosity. "Did Spencer run into a slide?" she asks her dad.

"No sweetie. We don't have a slide for him to run into," Aaron replies, trying not to laugh.

"Well then how did he get a bloody nose?" she asks. 

"I was trying to catch up to Derek then I fell like boom," Spencer says, hitting himself when said boom.

Derek smiles and laughs a bit. "I thought it was more of a crash."

Spencer thinks about it before deciding his brother has to be right. He's a lot older so he's probably a lot smarter, too. "Oh, okay. So I ran after Derek since I'm his assistant. Then I tripped and fell like crash," he explains, once again hitting himself in the face.

"Wait, why were you an assistant?" Aaron asks. 

Spencer sighs like it's obvious (though he doesn't completely understand himself). "Because Daddy! Derek has you job, Emily has Papa's job, JJ tells them where to go, and Penny works with computers!"

"Yeah, and you always talked about needing an assistant to old Papa," Emily explains. Aaron nearly cringed at the thought of Jason. He left three years ago. He didn't even say goodbye! Just left a god damn letter because of course Jason fucking Gideon would. 

Aaron sighs sadly, but smiles for his kids. "Hey, let's check if your nose is still bleeding, bubba," he says. Aaron takes the paper towel of Spencer's nose which is now perfectly fine.

"You're all good now, bubba. How about you guys go watch something," Aaron suggests, take Spencer off the counter. All they kids cheer before going to surround the TV as some show plays.


	2. Chapter Two

David Rossi-Hotchner got home at eight. His lover working on a few files for work. David planned on just relaxing with his love. Maybe do something romantic for Aaron, but first decided to check on his kids.

Due to the money they both earn at their job and from David's books, they had a house big enough for everyone to have their own rooms. Taxes are he'll, but not hard to pay due to them both having jobs and David's books. David checks on the girls first and finds them all asleep.

While he was checking on Penelope he noticed something behind the night stand. He realizes it's a bag of candy from the parade they went to that celebrated the beginning of fall a week ago. David rolls his eyes and takes a piece.

He kisses her head before heading to Derek's room across the hall. He opens the door to catch Derek playing video games. "Hey hot shot. Time to go to bed," David tells him.

Derek looks up from his computer monitor in surprise. "But pops! Just one more level," Derek begs. David nearly agrees until he sees what game his son just started.

He's well aware that the levels are about an hour to two hours. "Bed time bucko. You can play in the morning," David says. Derek, convinced by his pops, sighs and heads to bed.

David smiles and kissed his son's head. "Goodnight Derek. I love you, kiddo," he says. Derek nods and hugs his pops before going to sleep.

David heads into Spencer's room which is right next to his and Aaron's room. Needless to say, he is surprised to see their four-year-old packing a suitcase. Spencer notices his papa and feels very mad. "Papa! You can't be in here! I can't run away if you're in here!" Spencer scolds his papa and tries to push him out of his room.

"Woah woah woah, why are you running away figlio (that's son in Italian)?" David asks, maybe even a bit more confused then he was before. 

Spencer sighs. His papa can really be oblivious sometimes. "I have to Papa to make you all happy," Spencer explains, "The older kids said so!"

David picks up his youngest kid. "The older kids were wrong. We would all be very sad if you left us," David tells him. "What exactly did the older kids say?"

"Well one called me a know-it-all. The other one told me I was a weirdo. Then, the biggest of the big kids told me the only way I could ever make my family would be by running away," Spencer tells his Papa. He's mostly confused why the older kids would.

"Spencer, can you tell me who the older kids were?" Spencer shakes his head. "Okay can you tell me what they look like?" Spencer nods.

"They looked like Derek but not like him. They were very different, but their height and skin color were similar. I don't think they liked Derek though because they were mean to him when he came to stand by me when he saw them," Spencer explains. 

David smiles and kisses the top of Spencer's head, making Spencer giggle. "You did very good Spencer. I also think instead of running away, you go to bed. I would be very happy if you got to sleep."

Spencer nods happily. He kisses his Papa's cheek before getting tucked in. "I love you Papa! Goodnight!"

David chuckles to himself. "I love you, too figlio. Goodnight," he says quietly, walking out of Spencer room. 

Aaron is already in their bed when David gets there, though he doesn't know Aaron just got into bed. "Your troubled. New case starts tomorrow?" Aaron asks.

"Good news, no new case for a few days hopefully," David says, before kissing Aaron, "Bad news, I just caught Spencer trying to run away." 

That caught Aaron attention. "Why on Earth would Spencer run away? I could under stand Emily, Derek, or JJ doing so looking for an adventure, but Spencer?" Aaron asks. He already felt like he felt like he failed Spencer by not know he wanted to run, but something told him it got worse.

"Yeah. A bunch of punk kids that have a problem with Derek hold Spencer him running away was the only way to make us all happy," David tells his lover sadly.

"We're going to find them, right?"

"You know it, Aaron."


	3. Chapter Three

Derek is beyond piss. How dare anyone treat his baby brother like scum?! They're all walking to school when Derek notices Spencer looking at a group of kids. "Are those the people who were a jerk to you?" Derek asks. Spencer nods shyly. Derek gets Spencer closer to the girls before heading over to the guys.

Spencer didn't want to leave his brother so when he say him walking away to the mean kids, he followed. "Listen here and listen go Rodney. You will not go near my brother or any siblings ever again, got it?" Derek asks Rodney. Rodney rolls his eyes.

Rodney shove Derek and laughs. "I don't see why you care so much, Derek. It's not like you're really the kid's brother. You don't even have the same parents! His probably didn't want him," Rondey tells Derek, really pissing him off. Derek punches him in face.

Spencer is sitting there in tears. Derek and him have the same dads. Or maybe it didn't count because Spencer didn't remember Jason very well. Why doesn't Papa and Daddy want him? Spencer runs away to the school bathrooms.

Emily soon realizes that Spencer isn't there. She and the girls run over to Derek. "Derek, where's Spencer?" Emily asks, Spencer no where in sight. 

Derek rips his attention away from Rodney and looks at Emily with horror. "I left him with you," he tells his sisters. They all split up to find their baby brother.

"Hello there Spencer. What are you doing?" Spencer looks up and sees Derek's P.E. teacher and the football couch, Carl Buford.

"Someone was saying mean things about me," Spencer explains. Buford starts to get really close to him like Papa and Daddy do when they're gonna give him a hug.

Derek goes into the thrid bathroom and finds Spencer and Carl. "Hey buddy! The girls and I have been looking for you," he says, pulling Spencer into a hug and away from Carl. Spencer quick hugs back. "Hey, want to get to class so we can show everyone how smart you are?" Derek asks.

Spencer nods and Derek picks him up. "Why did the one guy say Daddy and Papa don't love me? Your friend said 'I don't see why you care so much, Derek. It's not like you're really the kid's brother. You don't even have the same parents! His probably didn't want him.' Is that why Old Papa left when I was a baby?I didn't mean to make him leave Derek! I'm sorry!" Spencer says, sobbing into his brother's shoulder, not understanding sex yet.

Derek, understanding sex and wishing he didn't knew that wasn't what Rodney meant. He knew he couldn't tell his brother the true, but how can he explain what happened. "Dad and Pops love us all very much. Rodney isn't my friend. Jason was to weak to take care  of his family. None of this is your fault."

They got to their class and sat at a table with Emily. Spencer gets hit with paper balls, but every time he's hit, his eyes lit up. He straightens out the paper and uses it to write down every word the teacher says.

Of course, that's for others that need it and for him to remember better. All Derek and Emily do is stare at Spencer with a sense of pride.


	4. Chapter Four

The Rossi-Hotchner kids are confused when they're pulled out of their second to last class. Spencer keep asking Emily and Derek questions. Penelope she's JJ walking out of her class close by and grabs her hand. Emily, Derek, and JJ all focused on their breathing and trying to reassure their younger siblings. Why? Because they knew that their Papa was most likely hurt.

When Penelope and Spencer see their dad, they abandoned their place by their siblings side. "Daddy," they both says, running into their dad's arms.

"Hey there! We're going to go see Papa, sound good?" Aaron asks, trying not to break down knowing their other father was targeted. Spencer and Penelope agree and run to the car excitedly.

Penelope and Spencer get in their booster seats. They're over joyed. They never get to leave school early unless they're sick and now they get some of the day off to be with Papa!

The others get into the car and try not to look sad. Aaron sighs before putting on a smile and fighting back tears. "Who ready to go see Papa!" Aaron asks. Spencer and Penelope cheer, not realising how quiet they're siblings are.

As soon as they turn a different way from home, Spencer notices. "Daddy! Home isn't this way! You're going the wrong way," Spencer explains. Aaron let's out a small sob. "Daddy?"

"We have to go somewhere else if we want to see Papa, bubba. Papa got hurt so he can't be at home right now," Aaron explains. Spencer nods, accepting his dad's answer.

They arrive at the hospital. Some of the kids remember from being here before this family. JJ can't stop thinking about her sister and Derek's silently panicking, thinking that what happened to his pops. Worried it'll happen again.

"Daddy, this this place is so big," Penelope says. Aaron nods, he quickly unbuckles Spencer and picks him up in one arm. 

"Now sweetie, you need to hold my hand, okay? I don't want anything to have to you guys," Aaron says to Penelope. She nods and grabs his hand. Aaron check to make sure everyone's with before walking inside.

They all walk to the front desk. "Hello, we're here for David Rossi-Hotchner," Aaron says. The man looks up and smiles.

"Okay sir, just give me a moment," the man says. He looks for David's in the computer. "David Rossi-Hotchner was shot in the leg, but if the takes care if it correctly, he should be fine in a month or two. He's able to see you guys. He on the third floor, room 174." Aaron nods as a thank you and they all head to the elevator. 

The arrive to David room and open the door. "Papa!" Spencer and Penelope cheer. Aaron sets Spencer down and they two run to David. 

David laughs as the get into the bed and cuddle into his sides. "Hello figlio. Hi princess. I got my left leg hurt so you got to be a little careful Penelope," David says hugging his two youngest. 

 The others come other and stand by the bed. "What happened pops?" Derek asks. Aaron, Emily, Derek, and JJ wait for him to answer.

"Kids, you do not want to know. I'll tell you later Aaron," David says. Penelope looks up at her Papa. She soon sees the Spencer fell asleep and decided to take a nap, too. David looks down at the two and smiles. "I guess I'm a human pillow."

Aaron relaxes when he sees David's smile. "We were so scared. I was terrified. All I had be told was that you were shot and I... I..." and Aaron's dam broke. "David, I thought we lost you," he says, tears rolling down his cheeks.

"I'm not going anywhere Aaron. It's okay," David reassures them. He wouldn't leave his family when he was helping other people. He wouldn't let it happen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://docs.google.com/presentation/d/18Pa09K-jBRxqTQNXhOQPVjqMGmNP5aqcllkj1gpVtIE/edit?usp=drivesdk
> 
> That's the link you see the kid's booster seats. If you can't copy and paste it in another browser, tell me in the comments and I can share it with you!


	5. Chapter Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is shorter then usual, but it's cute.

As soon as David gets home and sits down, Spencer assumes he's better. He's back home after all! Spencer crawls in his lap, making David wince. Aaron sees and knew David won't stop him and Spencer wouldn't notice. Aaron picks Spencer up, making Spencer angry. "Daddy! I want to sit with Papa! I don't want you right now," he sequels.   
  
Aaron heart brakes a little hearing Spencer say that. "Spencer, that's very mean to say and hurt my feelings very much," Aaron says.   
  
Spencer looks at his daddy with puppy dog eyes. He kissing his dad's cheek and giving him a hug. "Daddy, I love you very much, but I missed Papa a lot and want to be with him right now," Spencer tells him in the same tone David uses when he leaves for a case.   
  
Aaron kisses his head. "I know bubba, but you also accidentally hurt Papa," Aaron explains. Spencer looks at him sad and horrified.   
  
"I'm sorry Papa! I don't want you to go back to the hospital," Spencer says, looking at David. They almost laugh, until they see is Spencer is crying.   
  
Emily comes in and sees Spencer crying. "What's wrong Spencer?" she asks. He hides his face into Aaron's shoulder. Emily looks at their dad for help. Aaron moves slowly and hums for him. He mouths "Nap Time" to Emily which makes her nod in understanding.   
  
Spencer's cries start to softens and he starts to nod off. Aaron slowly walks to his and David's room. He curls up with Spencer in bed and starts to fall asleep with him.  
  
"I love you, Daddy."  
  
Aaron smiles. "I love you, too, bubba."  


* * *

  
  
Aaron wakes up with everyone (sort of) fitting in the bed. Aaron on one side with Spencer, Emily, JJ, Derek, and Penelope (in that order) in the middle and David at the other end.  
  
He smiles, watching everyone. Suddenly, he here's a ringing in another room. He knows if he gets up he could wake someone, so he just lets it go to voice male. It turns out to be one of David's teammates, wishing him well.  
  
Emily, whose like a cat, wakes up during the end of the message. "Dad, who called Papa?" she whispers.  
  
"It was one of his close friend making sure he's okay," Aaron whispers back. She nods before falling back asleep.


	6. Chapter Six

  He reads the wall. Again and then once more. This couldn't be true. This must be a dream. No, not a dream, a nightmare.  
  
  The wall was spray painted and David had to hold him to make sure he didn't collapse. "For every case you lose, one of your children will die. For ever two cases you win, one will be returned. This will be done in the order of which you brought them home. No one can help you now, Aaron Hotchner."  
  
  The police were there and so was the team. It would be Penelope who's been with them five after her parents died in a horrible accident. Penelope had only survived due to her mother's immediate reaction to protect her.  
  
  Then would be Derek who they've had for four years after he watched his dad be killed. His mom didn't think she could help him and wanted her baby boy to be with someone that could and hopefully see him again.  
  
  After that JJ that's been living here for three and a half years after her parent just saw her as a reminder of her sister's death. They didn't realize by doing this they would completely lose both daughters, just that they would get rid of her sister's memory.  
  
  Spencer who they've love for almost three year after he was left with a note and adoption papers on the step of the FBI. The note said for them to take the baby and make sure he wouldn't be hurt again like he accidentally was when his mother was having an episode because she's schizophrenic.  
  
    Then Emily which they've had for two and a half years. Her parent failed to take proper care of her. Yes she was fed, given clothes, and was told she was loved when her parents were around. Yes, she got what she wanted when she asked. Anything she wanted except for her parent to give a damn.  
  
  Those were they're babies and they were taken away by a kidnapper. All Aaron could do was pray David, Jason, and the rest of their team would find their kids before he lost a case.  
  
  Jason walks over to the now crying Aaron. "Aaron I-" was all he could say before his ex stopped him.  
  
  There was to much pain and cry wasn't making it go away. "Jason, unless you're telling me how I can help, do not fucking talk to me," Aaron snapped. How could he not? Some person's got his children. "How could I let this happen?" Aaron sobs.

* * *

  
  
  Spencer wakes up and sees his siblings crying. He crawls in between Emily and Derek to wipe their tears. He then crawls and hugs JJ and Penelope. "What's wrong? Are you hurt?" Spencer asks.  
  
  "Someone took us away from Daddy and Papa," Penelope sobs. Spencer starts to cry, too.  
  
  "Why? I don't want to be away from Daddy and Papa," Spencer cries into his sister's shirt. Sudden, a laugh comes from an open door way.  
  
  The door is shut and locked. The lady with a doll mask and blonde curly wig on walks to Spencer and Penelope. "Well aren't you two adorable," she says, using a voice distorter. She grabs Penelope face and lick her tears. "Once your dad does another court case, you'll be gone."  
  
  "Don't touch them," Emily yells. The lady turns her head to Emily. While watching Emily, she grabs Penelope and Spencer by the hair. The two youngest seem to cry more and scream louder.  
  
  Unknown by kids, she smirks. "Do you mean like this, Emily dear?" she asks, before unlocking the door and dragging them out of the room.  
  
  The older three cry harder hearing they're Spencer and Penelope scream for them. For their dad. For their papa.  
  
  "You little shits are luck that you might all have to good home alive," the women snarls. Penelope is sat into a chair and strapped down. Spencer starts to come near them when the lady shoves him to the ground.  
  
  She take a deep breath, pulls her mask above her mouth, and smiles. She brings Spencer and straps him to a table standing up, a noose loosley hanging around his neck. "Now Penelope, every time I catch you struggling, that will get tighter around his neck. Move to much he dies, but if you don't move, you'll be hit. Understand, brat?" she asks in her regular voice. Penelope nods. 

  The lady smiles gently, rubs her cheek. "Good girl. I'll be back in three hours to give you two food and water." She goes to Spencer to play with his brown curls. "What a handsome young man you are. I bet my friend, Carl, will like you in a few years." She kisses Spencer on the head before leaving.  
  
  She leaves and writes Aaron a letter.  
  
  "What handsome boys you have. The girls are so sexy. Maybe, if I don't kill them if you fail, I'll just keep them. Make them into nothing more but sluts. Maybe you'll see them on the streets when they're older sucking some guy off. Would you like that Aaron Hotchner?  
                      ~BM"  
  
  She soon decides it's perfect before leaving it in his mail box after the mail man passes.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, the chapter is shorter then usual!

Aaron's working on a case (over working himself really) after just winning one. Suddenly he gets a call from an unknown number. He answers faster then he's ever answered something before. "Hello?"

"Dad? Dad, it Emily, JJ, and Derek. The mean person took Penelope and Spencer in a different room. Dad I don't want them to scream anymore," Emily sobs. Aaron tries to say something, but he hears it get taken from her.

Derek gets the phone next. "The lady is doing weird things to them. She keep burning and cutting Penelope. It's terrible Dad. Whenever Penelope says to stop, she does something to Spencer. Dad, you gotta help Pops find us," Derek pleads. 

JJ starts crying harder when it's her turn to speak. "Daddy, she's hurting Spencer. He's screaming for her to stop. When she does she hurt Penelope really bad. They're a window she's making us watch them through it. Daddy I'm scared. Please find us," JJ begs.

A mechanical voice laughs. "They're screams are so... sweet. Hello Mr. Hotchner. Spencer is screaming for you and David right now. Don't worry, it'll be Penelope's turn soon," the voice says, opening a door. A hose at full speed was going off. Slowly the water was turned off.

Spencer felt like he was drowning until the water was all they way off. He started gasping and sobbing. The lady told he to talk to his dad if he wanted to live. "Daddy? Why... why is the lady... b-being mean. She has a doll face... and... and... I'm tired Daddy, but... if I don't keep... keep talking she says... she'll kill me," Spencer says, gasping for air and braking Aaron's heart.

Aaron takes a breath. "It's okay bubba. Papa's going to find all of you and bring you home. Then we can all cuddle and watch movies," he says, forcing himself not to cry. 

Spencer nods. "You... should talk to Penny now. Sh-she's got it worse. They keep hitting her, burning her, and lightly shocking her," Spencer explains. The phone gets ripped out of his hands and handed to Penelope. 

"Daddy... please get the case right... so I can come home I miss you," Penelope says, heavily breathing, trying not to cry.

Aaron let's out a shaky breath. "You'll be home soon princess. I'll get you home soon."

Suddenly, a dark laugh is heard. "How cute. Bye bye, Aaron~" says a robotic voice before hanging up the phone. Aaron quickly pulls himself together and writes down everything that was said.


	8. Chapter Eight

"FBI! Put the knife down," David yells at the lady with the lady with a knife to Penelope throat. They had gotten the other kids out.

The lady giggles. "How about a trade? You for her," she says. David nods in agreement. He drops one his guns and goes over to her. Once he gets there, she let's Penelope go. 

Penelope wants to stay. She should help Papa! "It's okay Princess. You have to leave now. Papa will follow you in a bit, okay?" Penelope nods and runs away, no matter how much it hurts to move. When she's farther away, she hears a big bang.

David comes out. One of co-workers come up to him as to ask if the girl is still alive. "She's gone," is all David says. 

"Sir, we're going to be bring Penelope and Spencer to the hospital. The other children have a few scratches and bruises, but other than that they're physically fine," an EMT tells David. He nods and walks over to Spencer.

"Papa, it hurts," Spencer whimpers, "she was so mean Papa. She yelled at Derek, Emily, and JJ. She hurt Penny longer and more times than she hurt me. It hurts Papa, it hurts a lot." Spencer starts to cry. 

"I know it hurts. You and Penelope are so brave. So so brave Spencer," David says. He tries not to cry for his youngest son and daughter. This will be with them forever.

They reach the hospital where Penelope and Spencer are brought to the ER. Not to long after, the rest of the family arrives. "How are they?" Aaron asks, holding their other three kids close.

David sighs. "We got here about 10 minutes ago so no news yet," David says. He goes through every way he could've found them sooner.

About 2 hours later, a doctor comes out. "Spencer Rossi-Hotchner," he calls out. They all move over to the doctor. "It seems as though he has mild hypothermia and multiple abrasions along with some bruising. We would like to keep him here for at least a few days, due to how dangerous this can all be at a young age. We're nearly 100% sure he will be fine either way, but we do believe this is better so we can make sure nothing else is wrong with him and to help him better regulate body heat," the doctor explains.

"Of course. What ever you think is best for Spencer," Aaron says. "Have you heard anything about Penelope Rossi-Hotchner?"

The doctor shakes his head. "No, I haven't heard anything. I'm sorry." Aaron nods in understanding. "You can all sit with Spencer in his room if you would like to. Room 214. I do think it would be better if one or two of you waited for Penelope, just in case her doctor doesn't know where you would be."

David nods. Him and Emily decide to wait for Penelope's doctor. Emily falls asleep, but that's reasonable with all she's been through.

"Penelope Rossi-Hotchner," a new doctor calls. David wakes Emily gently and they walk over. "Penelope has mild hypothermia, a slight infection that is easily treatable and has most likely been treated by now, she needed stiches, she is covered in many cuts and bruises. We believe she'll be okay, but we would like to have her here to keep a close eye on her for about a week. Is that alright?" the doctor asks.

"That's fine. Will we be able to see her soon?" David asks.

"Yes. Her room is 219. It's down the hall on the left, unless you're walking backwards," the doctor says, making Emily laugh a little. "I would like to keep it at one or two going in at a time, as to not overwhelm Penelope. Do you understand?" David nods before going to see his daughter.


End file.
